Something
by tabAFER
Summary: SONGFIC/ONESHOT! Shannon/OC feat EscapeTheFate. A little birthday present to myself!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!  
Yipee :) another year older. But meh! I get pressies, awesome txt messages at 12am, Facebook messages from my family & KILLA Twitter Birthday wishes!  
I have to go to school today, but its so worht being able to spend my birthday with friends. :) Plus me and Yenisha are going shopping 2moro in Brisbane! We're gettin our concert tix and whatever else we can afford! **

**SONGFIC/ONESHOT: Something by Escape The Fate.  
I 3 Escape The Fate! CraigMabbitt 3xXx3 MaxGreen**

_

* * *

_

_So now you're running  
it's hard to see clearly  
When I make you angry  
you're stuck in the past  
And now you're screaming  
So can you forgive me  
I've treated you badly  
But I am still here_

He didn't understand. I didn't cheat. He thought I did, but I swear on my life, my music career and my wrestling career, that I didn't!

"Your a liar! Just get out!" He screamed.

"Its not what you think Shannon." I pleaded.

"Seriously man, we weren't doing anything." Craig added.  
"You, shut up! I don't wanna hear it! I'm going to Matt's, and when I get back, I want you and your new boyfriend out of here!" Shannon screamed.

I stood frozen as he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and walked out the door.

"But..." I whimpered. Craig and I were band mates, and Shannon had always been suspicious of how close we where, but we where best friends, nothing more. He has a girlfriend!

"Let him calm down babe. Let's just get some of your things, and get out of here." Craig said softly, putting his arm around my shoulder and helping me back upstairs.

_Sometimes I wonder  
Why I'm still waiting  
Sometimes I'm shaking  
That's how you make me  
Sometimes I question why I'm still here  
Sometimes I think I'm going crazy  
Can you help me understand?_

A month had passed, and Shannon hadn't spoken to me. Infact, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Ashley, Natayla, Layla and Jimmy weren't speaking to me either. They believed him, not me. Max had joined me on tour, just so I had someone to talk to. Shawn and Trips weren't talking to me or Shannon until we sorted it out, and Glenn and Mark are on a promo tour of Italy.

"Max?" I asked, as we dropped out bags into our hotel room.

"Yeah?" He turned around and sat beside me.

"I wanna quit and tour full time. No-one believes me, I get shunned in the locker rooms. Vince had to give me my own private room, because the Divas refused to be around me. Rosa hit me on full contact last week on purpose. I'm sick of it! I did nothing wrong." I tried to stop the tears, but the moment I finished, they burst forth.

"Come here Sab." Max opened his arms, and I crawled into a hug. He rocked me back and forth until the tears stopped.

"If you really want to quit, then do it. But don't do it because it's too hard." Max went all genius on me. He was really quite smart, despite how he looks and acts.

"I just wish they'd let me explain."

_And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
Something to somebody else  
Something to somebody else_

"I did it."

"Is this what you really want Sabin?" Max asked me.

"Yep, if I miss it too much, Vinnie said I could come back. He understands." I nodded, staring down the hallway where my former colleagues where sitting around eating.

"Let's have something to eat here, it's still free. Then we'll head over to Vegas and meet up with the guys." Max suggested. He knew seeing Robert, Bryan and Craig would cheer me up.

"Sounds good." I nodded. Max grabbed my hand and walked into the caffeteria, leading me to an isolated table near the corner.

"Sit here, and i'll get us the food. Wanna can of Rockstar or Monster?" Max offered.

"Purple Rockstar." I weakly smiled.

I could feel them all staring at me. I hated it, I hated feeling hated. I wish they knew the truth! They used to be a huge part of my world, and I was theirs, but now I mean nothing. I wish I meant something to them. Even just one, one of them to believe me.

"Eat up. You have one last match, then we're headed home." Max put down the tray with chips, a can of Rockstar, nuggets and a chicken wrap infront of me and then sat down with his own.

_You look at me through clouded eyes  
I know you see through my lies  
See the sky, see the stars  
All of this could be ours  
Out of sight, out of mind  
We've been through this a thousand times  
Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy  
Can you help me understand?_

**SHANNON POV.**

I stared at Sabin and Max. I knew that I was wrong, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me admit it. After she left with Craig, I found a slip of paper. They were planning a surpize for me. Craig apparently knew someone from his former band, Blessthefall, who knew someone from Insane Cown Posse. Sabin was trying to get them to play at my birthday next week.

I miss what we had, I want it back. But she hates me now, that won't change.

_And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

**SABIN POV**

"C'mon Max, please take it off!" I begged as I was lead down the halls of the Staples Arena. After we'd eaten, he'd put a blindfold over my eyes, and we've been playing 'Lead The Blind Girl Around The Arena' for the last ten minutes.

"We're here Sab, shut up." Max laughed, as he lead me through a doorway. "Watch your step."

"And now." He undid the knot at the back of his bandana, removed it from my eyes, and tied it back around his wrist.

"Surprize!" Craig, Bryan and Robert yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, running over and jumping on the three.

"So it was a good surprize?" Bryan asked, as I let go of their necks.

"Hell yeah! I missed yah'll so much!" I nodded, beaming. This was the happiest i'd felt all month.

"Max told us your quitting babe." Craig said sadly. He knew this was one of my two dreams. The other was to be in a band, and I had that.

"Yeh, I can't take it anymore. No-one will let me explain. Vince said I could return whenever I wanted, he understood." I nodded.

"Come here hun." Robert said, putting out his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me into his chest, wrapping me into a hug.

"Lets not think about that, okay?" Bryan suggested, looking at me. "Lets make sure you go out of here with a bang! I spoke to Vince and Shane before, and they agreed that because tonight was your last, we'll play your theme music. Vince said you could sing your part too, if you were up to it." Bryan smiled, winking.

"Really?! That is the coolest thing! Definately." I agreed, jumping up from Roberts lap. "I go on in three hours, so that'll give us time to rehearse, and for me to get changed."

"Go get changed, and fix your hair and make-up, then meet us at the ramp when your done. After the stage crew have set up the ramp, we can set up our equipment and begin to practice." Max replied.

"Kay." I smiled, kissing each member on the cheek and running down to my locker room.

"Perfect." I said to myself. I'd changed into my new ring attire and fixed my hair and make-up. I wore black and red 'ripped' latex tights with my black wrestling boots over the end of the legs, a black push up sports bra with a smaller red bra over the top, a black Escape The Fate tank top over my bras and a red arm band which had 'ETF' written in black. I straightened my hair until it was dead-straight then teased up the back, and used tons of strong-hold hairspray to keep it like that all night. I wore thick black liquid eyeliner, thick black eyeliner, pale foundation and red eyeshadow.

"Are you really leaving?" Ashley asked from the doorway.

"Yep. Last match." I nodded, not in the mood for small talk.

"We miss you." Ashley admitted shyly.

"I miss you too, but I can't stay here and be around people who think i'm lying. I'll wait for you, and the others, but not here. I'll wait forever, but i'd rather wait for that day with people who care." With that, I grabbed my Hiptop, brushed past her and walked down to the arena ramp.

"You ready?" Craig asked an hour later. Shelton had just lost to John Cena, and Melina was waiting in the ring for me.

"As i'll ever be." I nodded, as the lights lit up the ramp and the crowd screamed.

"Hello WWE Universe!" Max screamed.

"Yah having a good night?" Craig yelled. The crowd screamed back louder than ever.

"Then get this!" I screamed, as Robert, Max and Bryan began to play 'The Flood.'

"OH C'MON!" Max, Craig and I screamed into our mics.

After we played my theme, I marched down the ring, and beat Melina in my last match. She'd whispered 'good-bye' in my ear after I pinned her. The crowd must've known I was leaving, because as sound tech played 'The Flood' and my boys joined me in the ring, the crowd began to chant 'Thank You Sabin!' I was going to miss this.

__

And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant  
Something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And I'm the one that should mean something  
But still you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
Something to somebody else  
Something to somebody else

**SHANNON POV**

I was too late. Melina said after their match, they'd packed up and left for Vegas. I wanted to apolegize. I'd told the others about the note, and how I was wrong. Ashley had gone to talk to Sabin, but Sab ignored her and left. I knew i'd hurt her. I just wished that she'd wait. That she'd wait for me. She was my world, and I wished she still knew that._  
_

_You know I would wait for ever  
Yes I would wait (I would wait)  
You know I would wait forever  
Yes I would wait_


End file.
